


Morning Song

by elderkevinmckinley



Category: The Book of Mormon - Ambiguous Fandom, The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Breakfast, Disney, Domestic Fluff, Domesticity, Established Relationship, Gentle, Love, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Observations, Quiet, Romance, happy boys, it's really soft, lazy sunday, mcpriceley, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-03-30 23:46:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13962675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elderkevinmckinley/pseuds/elderkevinmckinley
Summary: Kevin and Connor's thoughts as they share a quiet, lazy Sunday morning together.





	Morning Song

**Author's Note:**

> As much as I love working on my current long fic, it's been depressing me because of how sad it is. I was also insanely sick for the past two weeks with the flu and really just needed to write some happy, self-indulgent McPriceley.
> 
> Also, welcome to my first foray into present-tense writing! If you have any constructive criticism, feel free to let me know.
> 
> As always, I truly appreciate you reading! If you enjoyed it, let me know! :)

Kevin hums sleepily to himself as he begins to wake up, his brain still hazy and half-asleep. He rolls over onto his side, his lips curling up into a satisfied smile as his body finds itself nestled against another's. The other body belongs to his boyfriend, who happens to still be sound asleep beside him.

Opening his eyes slowly, Kevin lets his vision linger on the sight in front of him, allowing himself a quiet moment to simply gaze at the snoozing boy sleeping beside him. The redhead’s chest moves up and down, rhythmically, his nose letting out tiny little snores every so often. There's even a tiny droplet of drool ready to escape his mouth and, for some reason, even that droplet of drool manages to look adorable—after all, it's still part of Connor McKinley and Connor McKinley looks absolutely perfect like that, Kevin thinks to himself. He instinctively leans deeper into his partner's side, so they can snuggle close together, resting his head within the crook between Connor’s neck and chin.

Kevin lets his mind wander, much like he always lets it wander on mornings like this when everything is calm and quiet and they don't need to do anything or be anywhere. He thinks about how many other times he’s woken up exactly like this, never to anything short of wonder and awe at his miraculous luck. And he _is_  very lucky, he thinks, to be able to enjoy these peaceful, stolen moments of bliss in an otherwise hectic and unpredictable world. And to be able to enjoy them all with the love of his life is nothing short of...well, it's nothing short of incredible, really.

No, on this Sunday morning, all Kevin and Connor will need to worry about will be whether or not they have enough of the “good” coffee beans left to make a full pot and if they remembered to buy enough eggs last week to make breakfast with this morning. Kevin honestly can’t remember if they have enough eggs or coffee or not, but he sure hopes they do. The two boys will cuddle lazily in bed for a long while after waking up, until hunger and caffeine withdrawal finally compels them to get up and make breakfast. They'll go into the kitchen, kissing all the while, where Kevin will prepare their breakfast, the kind reserved for mornings just like this one. Hopefully, it's filled with scrambled eggs and bacon and a hearty amount of the good, strong coffee they both adore.

Time goes by and Kevin honestly doesn’t know how long he’s been laying there, deep in thought, watching Connor sleep, but eventually the redhead’s lashy eyelids flutter open. Their eyes lock together for a moment and Kevin finds himself gazing down into the familiar blue. Even now, after all this time, those eyes still make his heart skip a beat. Unable to contain the growing smile on his face, Kevin leans down and places a soft, tender kiss to Connor’s lips.

“Mmm.” Connor returns the smile and hums through the kiss. “You’re up before me. It's like a minor miracle.”

“Well, I had a very restful night’s sleep.” Kevin says softly, smirking just a bit. “You kinda wore me out last night.”

Kevin watches the familiar blush bloom on Connor’s cheeks. He loves making Connor blush like that. It’s perhaps his absolute favorite thing to do on mornings like this, where they’re content to just lay in bed together, for as long as they desire, doing nothing at all but looking into one another's eyes after a peaceful night's sleep.

Kevin isn’t kidding though when he says Connor wore him out—the redhead seemed to always have an energy about him that Kevin, despite all of his coffee-drinking ways, could never seem to match.

But, that's no matter. Kevin  _did_  enjoy himself last night—thoroughly so—and is now completely content to bask in the afterglow of the blushing, sleepy redhead in his arms and relish in their ritualistic lazy morning cuddles. He loves these small moments—these moments of being wrapped up close, warm and cozy, in-between sheets that should probably—no, definitely—be washed at some point today. But, not right now. No, right now, all that matters is their touching bare skin, gently resting beside one another and brushing up ever so softly against each other. It all feels so real and intimate and honest to Kevin that he sometimes needs to blink twice to be sure he isn't dreaming. Is he dreaming? He blinks a couple of times, just to make sure. 

Connor gives him a playful nudge in the belly for making him blush like that and rolls over to face him, shyly burying his face into Kevin’s neck. Without thinking about it, the brunette wraps his arms snugly around the boy in his arms and gives him a comforting, reassuring squeeze.

“You had fun.” Connor eventually says into Kevin's neck, followed by a soft giggle. “You have no right to complain, Kevin Price.”

“Oh, I'm definitely  _not_  complaining.” Says Kevin with what he knows is a dopey grin on his face. “Not even a little bit.”

With that, Connor untangles himself from Kevin’s grasp and leans in, giving his boyfriend a delicate kiss right on his nose. Kevin is about to pull him in for what he hopes will be a long, passionate make-out session when Connor pulls away slightly, giving him a coy look and knowing smile. He scoots over to the edge of the bed, swinging his bare legs over the side and then he stretches, his yawn long and slow and sleepy.

Kevin takes a split second to pout but soon finds himself more than content to simply stare at the view in front of him, at Connor’s back. He gazes at Connor, just like that, exactly as he is right in that moment—bare and soft with messy bedhead and sleepy, uninhibited yawns. It’s okay to indulge every once in awhile, Kevin thinks to himself with a guilty half-smile. He silently admires the way Connor’s soft, pale body curves in near his waist, if only a little bit, and the white porcelain skin of his bottom plunges out, showing Kevin the round, squishy skin he loves so very much to touch.

His eyes then move up to the smattering of freckles that drift from the tippy top of his partner's shoulders all the way down to the slit in between the cheeks of his perfectly round bottom. And in that moment, Kevin wants nothing more than to have a repeat of the night before. But he restrains himself, of course, knowing that Connor is all too sleepy and hungry for that now and probably just wants to eat a delicious breakfast and watch a movie together. That’s what they usually like to do on Sunday mornings together, especially after a cozy night of lovemaking and sound sleep and waking up lazily to the music of birds chirping sweetly in the morning rain and the sticky sheets beneath their bodies and the skin on skin and the love and everything else worth living for in the world, too.

He watches as Connor gets up out of bed and wanders over to the bathroom, his body naked and exposed, looking rather vulnerable like that. His bottom jiggles up and down a bit as he walks and it makes Kevin grin from ear to ear, all to himself, and he knows he's blushing rather warmly now. Closing his eyes, he rolls over in the bed, making an unidentifiable happy noise, a mix between a kitten's purr and a child's delighted squeal. His smile is secret and hidden and shy—his eyes, soft and glazed over, and his brain is beyond fuzzy now, thinking about how so very lucky he is to have Connor McKinley in his life.  _Connor McKinley_. It's in moments like these when he realizes that nobody else in the entire universe is as lucky as Kevin Andrew Price. Nobody.

He can overhear Connor brushing his teeth now, a bit too ferociously, like he always does. He listens as the redhead follows it up by gargling with mouthwash—a futile activity if there ever was one considering they were about to go have breakfast anyway. But, he knows that's just one of Connor’s weird, quirky things that he does. He doesn't like cuddling with Kevin in bed with the yucky taste of sleep still in his mouth. Kevin soon hears the toilet flush and the sink water run and he knows that Connor’s probably washing his face with that apricot scrub he loves so much.

Finally, Connor re-emerges into Kevin's line of sight, the redhead now clad in one of Kevin’s oversized Disney tee shirts that just about covers up his lower half. Just about, but not entirely. He isn’t wearing any underwear, Kevin notices with a another warm, red blush, which drives his brain to start having  _those_  thoughts again.

Connor hops back into bed, ready to cuddle properly now that he's all cleaned up. Kevin wordlessly wraps his arms back around him, letting his hands wander over the softness of his boyfriend’s pale skin, from the freckled cheeks of his face all the way down to the silken, porcelain skin of his bottom, giving his buttcheeks a gentle squeeze, because...well, because he just can't help it, that's why. His hands carefully roam up his partner's back and then down again to caress the meat of his thighs, all the while taking in the smoothness and softness of the skin he's so lucky enough to get to touch.  _So very, very lucky_ , he thinks. He lets his hands wander wherever they want to go, really, and Connor’s beautiful, inviting smile lets Kevin know that's more than alright with him.

 

* * *

 

Connor is arguably a much better cook than Kevin and they both know it, but Kevin _always_  insists on making breakfast for Connor every Sunday morning regardless. For the past few months, Connor has been working six days a week doing an off-Broadway play and Sunday is the only day of the week he has off, which is why Kevin is always so insistent on having him relax and not do any chores on Sunday—and that  _includes_  cooking, he always says.

It’s considerate and sweet, Connor thinks, that even though it’s more difficult for his boyfriend to make breakfast, he still wants to give Connor time to rest on Sunday and opts to be the one to cook. Connor always offers to help anyway, but Kevin just shakes his head and ushers him away into the living room, instructing him to relax and watch television instead.

Inevitably though, Kevin almost always ends up needing some kind of assistance from Connor, unless it’s one of those really simple peanut butter and jelly on toast or bagels with cream cheese breakfasts. Kevin has those meals down pretty well by now.

No, it’s usually the omelettes or the pancakes or the sausages or anything else, really, that Kevin has trouble cooking. Connor usually finds himself giggling inwardly at Kevin’s silly little mistakes, the brunette begrudgingly allowing Connor to step in and help whenever he  _really_  messes up. This usually happens whenever Connor overhears Kevin's muttered cursing coming from the kitchen or, worse, if he smells smoke. It's almost always the former, thank God, but there have been times (like last week’s French toast fiasco) when Kevin has smoked up the entire kitchen. The fire alarm has only gone off one or two times in total, though, if Connor’s memory serves him correctly, and Kevin thinks that's a pretty darn good track record, if he does say so himself.

This morning, however, instead of hiding out in the living room, waiting, while his partner attempts breakfast, Connor takes a seat in the kitchen with his glass of iced coffee. He hums softly to himself as he casually peruses a crossword puzzle, just in  _case_  Kevin needs him. 

“You can go watch TV, Con.” Kevin insists. “I got it.”

“Don’t worry, I’m not here to supervise you or anything.” Connor says with a smirk, because he knows he’s lying to his partner, but it’s one of those lies that’s okay.

“Sure, you’re not.” Kevin says sarcastically, his smile wry. “This isn’t because I burned the French toast last weekend.”

“It was  _black_ , Kevin. Like, mega charred.” Connor says. He laughs a little at that and soon Kevin does, too.

"I can handle bacon and eggs, Connor." Kevin says confidently, his boyish smile in full form. "The French toast was just an experiment. I got this."

“I know you do." Connor says, softly, and he kinda, sorta means it. Kind of. "I promise I'm not watching, Kev. I just feel like being close to you and doing a crossword. I'm allowed, aren't I?” He asks, his eyebrows raised and mouth curled up into a smirk.

“I think your motives are less than pure, but okay.” Kevin teases and goes back to prepping the meal.

Connor watches as Kevin drops a huge hunk of butter into the pan, making it sizzle on contact. If Connor had been the one cooking, he wouldn't have dropped the butter in until the eggs were already beaten and ready to go, but he doesn’t say anything to Kevin about it. Connor actually quite enjoys watching Kevin cook, with his little Star Wars apron on (a gift from Arnold and Naba last Christmas) that's a _wee_ bit too small, Connor thinks because it may have been meant for a woman. But Kevin looks very cute like that with his hair all wild and messy from sleep and morning cuddles, a gigantic cup of iced coffee at the ready, and the way he gets all flustered when the oil splashes or things burn or he has to rush around—it's all just very cute, Connor thinks. So he watches on and enjoys the view, despite Kevin's objections.

After a minute or two, Kevin looks over and catches Connor staring at him intently, breaking his little promise.

Kevin cocks his head to the side with a knowing smile. “You’re watching me, McKinley.”

“I am  _not_.” The redhead lies again, beaming stupidly, giving away his lie. He quickly turns back to his crossword puzzle and takes in a long sip of coffee. “I don’t care if you do things wrong. What do I care?”

Kevin scoffs loudly at that, but Connor knows he isn't mad. They share an amused glance and Connor goes back to his crossword. Soon enough though, Connor sneaks a peek back over and watches as the brunette swiftly cracks egg after egg into the pan, each of them popping and sizzling as he does so. Connor figures some shells are bound to fall in, like they always do whenever Kevin makes the eggs, but that's okay. A little shell never hurt anyone.

After a few minutes of rushing around the kitchen, trying to keep up with all of the cooking food, Kevin begins to sweat a little and Connor hears a couple mumbled curses. The redhead giggles to himself, opting not to get up and help this time. He has faith in Kevin that he can do it all on his own today. And, sure enough, he does.

Finally, Kevin turns off the stove and fixes their plates. The toast is only mildly burnt and the eggs and bacon are a bit overdone, but all in all, it’s a success.

“See,” Kevin says rather haughtily, “you’re not the only one who can cook a nice breakfast around here.” He sticks his tongue out at Connor for good measure as he hands him his plate.

“You’re amazing.” Connor says with a smile, deliberately stroking his boyfriend's ego a bit. He reaches up and pulls Kevin down into him, laying an urgent kiss to his lips. He can hear Kevin let out a soft moan, making the redhead grin wildly through the kiss. He loves making  _sounds_  come out of Kevin's mouth.

“Screw breakfast.” Kevin whispers breathlessly as their lips eventually part. “Wanna go back to bed now?”

Connor just laughs and gives Kevin's hair a playful ruffle. “No way, loverboy. I’m literally starving.”

“Starving for me, I hope.” Kevin says in an attempt to be cute. Connor thinks he most definitely is cute, but he really  _is_  hungry for food, so he just smiles coyly, picks up his plate, and heads for the living room.

Kevin groans a little but grabs his plate anyway and follows his partner out into the living room.

“Cartoons or a movie?” Connor asks as he places the food on a tray and snuggles close into Kevin’s side.

Kevin grabs the plush blue blanket they keep in the living room and covers them up with it. It’s a bit chilly in the apartment with it being March and a cold rain is pouring down heavily outside.

"Let's see." Kevin flips on the television and hums to himself. He idly cycles through a few channels until he lands on the Disney Channel— _The Lion King_  is on but it’s already thirty minutes in.

“Holy crap, it's _The Lion King_!” Kevin shouts excitedly, looking down at the boy who is now totally smushed into his side. _The Lion King_ is one of Kevin's favorite Disney movies, Connor knows. He can already see Kevin's bright brown eyes practically begging Connor to let them watch it. “Can we watch it? Please, please, please?” He begs, as Connor knew he would.

Connor giggles into Kevin's side and eventually nods. “Yeah, but it’s more than thirty minutes in, Kev. We already missed Mufasa dying.” He says. ”There’s some emotional impact lost, you know?”

Kevin’s lips curl up into a mischievous grin at that. “Well...we _do_  have it on DVD, ya know.” He says, giving Connor a hopeful, puppy dog look. "I  _could_  pop it in..."

Connor rolls his eyes. “You can watch  _The Lion King_  on DVD any time.”

“Okay, yeah, I know, but now that I’m actually  _seeing_  it on TV, I really, really wanna watch it.” Kevin explains, letting his voice drift a bit into begging, whiny territory. “Come on, please? I made you a yummy breakfast and everything. Pretty please? For me?”

Connor shovels a big bite of egg into his smiling mouth, making Kevin impatiently wait until he’s completely finished chewing to say, “Alright, go get the DVD, you giant child.”

“Yes!” Kevin yelps and hops up to grab the DVD off the shelf. “You’re the best mom ever!” He quips as he walks back over to Connor.

Connor rolls his eyes and takes another big bite of breakfast. He’s taken aback when he finds Kevin’s lips back on his, pressing into him with fervor, before he’s even finished chewing the bite. He lets himself moan at the unexpected touch anyway, because, why not? He feels Kevin’s hands snake around his waist—his boyfriend’s gentle, loving hands moving sturdily up his back. Connor allows his body to melt into the warm embrace, into the kiss, into Kevin. He should really give into Kevin’s Disney obsession more often, he thinks, if this is the reward he gets. After a few moments though, Kevin breaks their kiss with a grin.

Connor whines as he feels Kevin's lips leaving his. “Mmmm, no, don’t leave me.”

“I’ll be right back.” Kevin whispers before hopping up to pop the DVD into the player.

The familiar Disney logo soon fills their high definition TV screen and Kevin excitedly runs back to the couch. The next two hours are filled with laughter and movie watching and deep philosophical Disney plot discussion and munching on breakfast and the occasional sweet kisses between two boys who love each other.

Connor’s heart melts a little when, after the movie ends, Kevin moves their empty plates to the side and leans down on top of him, kissing him with a gentleness Connor couldn’t have fathomed in his wildest dreams had he not ended up with Kevin.

Connor lets his guard down, allowing his body to go limp. He leans all the way back into the couch cushions, laying down on his back with Kevin towering over him. He relishes in the sensation of soft plush blankets between them and his partner’s lips on his as they lull him into a dreamlike state of complete euphoria. He can feel Kevin's delicate hands moving up underneath his shirt, caressing his back, followed by his bottom, until, finally, they travel all the way down his legs to his feet. They go everywhere else too, everywhere they possibly can, and it feels like they’ve been blessed with some kind of _magic_.

And it’s in that moment that Connor realizes that _this_ must be the definition of Heaven. This, right here, is what Heaven must be like. It has to be. _The Mormons have it all wrong_ , he thinks to himself. This is Heaven—right here, right now, on this couch, with Kevin Price—surrounded by rolling movie credits and dirty dishes and soiled sheets that still need to be washed and a tabby cat that still needs to be fed—because it's here, right now, that everything is absolutely perfect, _just_ like this. And Connor hopes and prays that this—that _they_ —will last forever.

And, soon enough, Kevin’s soft, tender touch assures him that it will.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback/comments make me stupid happy, so let me know if you liked it~! ^_^ Even if you didn't like it let me know as I'm always trying to improve. ;)


End file.
